A lie
by RedHatMeg
Summary: It wasn’t the matter of pride, it was the matter of his honor. He won’t let them believe in this lie.


**A lie**

Poland was sitting on his chair quietly, seizing all nations on the World Conference. He seemed to be really nervous and everybody in the room, after deeper examination of his mimic and actions, could say it for sure. However, he wasn't only nervous – he was furious. He waited patiently for his turn, because this time he had something really important to say.

Since his Miss Newspaper told him about it, he was constantly upset. Lots of feelings crossed his mind, when he was nervously walking from corner to corner of his flat. Those morons – saying such things about him… Have they completely hadn't any idea about history?! He could stand somehow Polish jokes, but _that_?! It was… it was… He had no words for this. Soon he will find out that he started the World War II, because, if they could write something like _this_, then they can write about him anything. He had to do something, before it will go any further. It wasn't the matter of pride, it was the matter of his honor. He won't let them believe in this lie.

So now he was waiting for this moment, when he will finally speak. He was more and more nervous and impatient with every minute. He gathered his courage. There was no way, he let his shyness destroy this moment. He tried to remain calm – straighten himself on the chair, adjust his tie, took three deep breaths. He didn't paid any attention to America, bubbling about another idea for global warming. Right now Poland focused on the words, he was going to say.

America finally stopped his monologue and sat on his chair, while Germany stood up, chocked, turning everybody's attention on himself, and asked:

"Is there anything we should talk about now?"

Poland slowly stood up and with calm expression said, quietly, but clearly:

"I want to say something really important. This case can't wait."

Germany blinked at him twice, then moved aside, letting the Pole stand at the platform, when he could be clearly seen by the rest of the nations. Poland leaned his elbows on the table, before him. His eyes were cool and determinate, and it made few nations looking at him with surprise, even with concern. The tension in the Conference Room was growing with every second of silence. Deep inside Poland was feeling coldness of shyness and fear, but right now there was no turning back. He began his speech:

"You all know what was happening to me during World War II. You also know that on my lands…" He paused for a moment, clenching his fists, but then his eyes became even more determinate and he continued: "…that on my lands are located many places, I rather would want to erase from my map. Places, which was the hell for many people from many countries. Mine people as well. Those places are the concentration camps."

He paused and looked at them. They all seemed to be confused and curious, about what he was going to say. Poland took deep breath. His voice started to be more passionate and loud, when he said:

"But now you all say that I've made them! That I've agreed on them and that all what my people were doing, was happily denouncing Jews to Nazis! Your newspapers had done the falsification of history and you've let them spread this lie about _Polish concentration camps_ all over the world, didn't even knowing the truth."

Sudden movement on the audience. Few nations realized what he was talking about and became either more confused, or angry. They probably thought, he was going to deny crimes of his people. However, before they could say something, or even 'boo' him, Poland said aloud, but calmly:

"I'm not denying that there were people in my place, who were denouncing Jews. I'm not going to wash my hands. But it wasn't only my people, who were doing this. It were Frenchmen, Hungarians, Czechs, Dutches… in other words, people from all countries, which were under German occupation. Let's face it: it's really naïve to think that in extreme situation everybody will be the heroes. And the Nazi occupation was the situation like that. Someone, who was helping Jew, could be killed. Once again: I'm not saying that they were doing the right thing, but had you ever thought about it deeper? It's not like they wanted to cooperate with Nazis. They just had no choice, if they wanted to stay alive. But still," the light smile spread on his face. "there were in my place brave people, who were risk their lives for Jews."

They were looking at him blankly, obviously doubting in his words. Only Israel stayed unmoved. He knew, what Poland was talking about. Pole's expression suddenly became serious.

"Have you heard about **Żegota**?" Poland suddenly asked. Before they could answer this question, he continued: "It's the codename of secret organization Council to Aid Jews. They were saving Jews in ghetto by finding them shelter, providing food, medicines and fake documents to hide them on the _Aryan_ side. They've saved about 4,000 people. Israeli Yad Vashem recognized many members of Żegota as a Righteous Among the Nations. The ¼ of people, who are honored by this title, are Poles. How it come that you remember that Poles were denouncing Jews, but forget about those of my people, who were saving them, like Irena Sendler, or Mieczysław Herling-Gruzinski?

As to _Polish concentration camps_ and other scandalous statements about Poles being responsible for death camps, it's not only a mistake. It's a lie. Yes, Poles were building them, but only with other prisoners, who were forced by Nazis to do so. My government was exiled, my people were under control of Germans, and I had absolutely no influence on what Ludwig's soldiers were doing in Oświęcim, or Sobibór. Besides, don't forget that Polish were also suffering and dying there. Remember: it was the Nazis, who was killing people in those cursed camps, and using the phrase _Polish concentration camps_, without the explanation that it were Nazi camps on the area of Poland, lead to false statements."

Suddenly Poland widened his arms and took one step back. When he spoke again, his voice was loud, clear and serious:

"I'm standing here right now, armed with only one weapon – the Truth! It's horrible that I – one of the nations, which suffered the most during World War II – have to defending myself against that kind of prosecutions! It's equal with Holocaust Denial! So I appeal to you all – don't let your newspapers write lies like this! Thank you for your attention."

Poland bowed lightly and came back to his seat, feeling their eyes on himself. He had done everything what he could do, as a personification of nation. Now it was their turn for an reaction.

* * *

**So I've decided to write something conected with _Polish concentration camps_ affair. I hope, some of you will look at us in different way.**


End file.
